My Summer Love
by otaro
Summary: Es verano y son vacaciones, lo que significa que habran muchas situaciones divertidas, dramaticas y sobre todo romanticas involucrando a nuestros personajes favoritos. Se espera NanoFate, NanoAli, ginfate, etc. etc. son muchas parejas xD
1. Chapter 1

Hola! :3 Otaro aquí presentándose.

Los personajes de este fic. No me pertenecen y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, blah blah blah, ustedes conocen el rollo :P

Eran las vacaciones de verano, la playa de Uminari estaba repleta de gente que quería disfrutar con los amigos o un lindo bronceado ante los rayos del sol, las olas estaban en su mayor esplendor y esto era bueno sobre todo para los aficionados del surf que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de montar las olas.

Entre todas esas personas se encontraba un grupo de 7 amigos sentados sobre sus toallas, cubriéndose del sol bajo una gran sombrilla, simplemente pasando el rato juntos, bebiendo y hablando acerca de todo y de nada.

-Oye Fate quieres pasarme una refresco por favor- dijo Yuuno, donde a su lado derecho se encontraba tea sentada y algo ruborizada ya que en su regazo se encontraba una Subaru bastante contenta por estar ahí, de el lado izquierdo de Yuuno estaba Signum quien estaba pacíficamente bebiendo una cerveza fría.

-Claro holgazán- dijo fate quien está buscando en la hielera lo que pidió su amigo.

-para ahí Fate – dijo Alicia la hermana gemela de fate quien estaba a un lado de Fate –No le darás al bebe su juguito- terminando de hablar con un tono de burla.

Los del grupo soltaron unas risillas a excepción de Yuuno que simplemente fruncía el seño.

-¡así es Fate, Dale a Yuuno una cerveza!- dijo Ginga que se encontraba del otro lado de Fate, le puso una mano en el hombro –suficiente es que este chico sea virgen y que ni siquiera haya probado una gota de alcohol-

Las risas del grupo fueron más evidentes al escuchar lo que dijo Ginga, Yuuno algo molesto por los comentarios de las dos chicas intento defenderse.

-No me es en lo absoluto necesario el tener que intoxicar mi cuerpo para poderme sentir b-bien…- las palabras de Yuuno se aligeraron hasta no emitir sonido alguno, pues su mente estaba muy ocupado observando la razón de su distracción.

A varios metros de distancia se encontraba una chica de cabello cobrizo amarrado en una cola de lado, vestía un traje de surf rosa con negro en el que de igual manera se puede fácilmente notar que tiene una figura como la de una modelo. Su tabla de surf estaba a un lado de ella, enterrada en la arena, ella solo miraba impacientemente su reloj.

Todas las chicas del grupo notaron el cambio tan drástico de Yuuno y siguieron su mirada hacia el objeto de su atención.

-Es Nanoha!- dijo Subaru bastante emocionada mientras levantaba su cabeza de las piernas de tea, quien noto rápidamente el cambio de su novia lo cual no le pareció del todo agradable.

-está fuera de tu nivel Yuuno, ella no solo es una de las mejores surfistas de Uminari, en la escuela es una de los estudiantes con mejor promedio sin mencionar que es hermosa y es súper popular- termino Subaru cruzando los brazos y asentando con la cabeza como si estuviera orgullosa.

-como se nota que sabes mucho de ella- dijo con sarcasmo tea, quien ahora evitaba la mirada de su novia.

La tensión del grupo aumento considerablemente mientras las dos empezaban a discutir, a excepción de Yuuno que continuaba acosando con sus ojos a la surfista.

Fate ahora ignorando a sus amigos, también poso sus ojos en Nanoha.

Fate conoce muy poco sobre Nanoha, la conoce de lejos y siempre ah tenido ese deseo de poderla conocer, de cierto modo le llama mucho la atención pero ya que ella es popular nunca se molesto por realmente intentarla conocer, era imposible, no pertenecían al mismo ámbito social, pero incluso así podía disfrutar de verla, podía notar que realmente es bella, no podía apartar su vista de ella.

Ginga noto el comportamiento de Fate y rápidamente le surgió una ola de celos al ver que también Fate se había quedado embobada viendo a Nanoha.

-Yuuno!- dijo Ginga adquiriendo una mínima parte de su atención.

-¿que?- dijo Yuuno aun sin apartar la vista

-sabes… deberías ir a hablar con ella, siempre está acompañada de alguien y ahora que está sola ¡esta podría ser tu oportunidad!- Intento alentar a su amigo – ¡Yo se que tu puedes!-

Eso hizo que Yuuno pusiera total atención al comentario de su amiga.

Todas las chicas lo observaban y el solo empezaba a sudar frio, hasta que una por una empezó a enfadarlo. –Marica- empezó Subaru

-¡Hey! Yo no…- fue interrumpido por un –Llorona- de Signum acompañado de una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pareciera que a todas les agradaba hacer sufrir un poco a su amigo.

-¡Hey basta!- Yuuno estaba bastante rojo del enojo

Fate rodo los ojos y empezó –Y yo que tenia la mínima esperanza…- termino la frase Alicia – de que fueras un hombre.

Eso saco del quicio a Yuuno, antes que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Yuuno le arrebato la lata de cerveza a Signum y la bebió hasta que no quedara ni una gota de alcohol, se levanto y camino hacia la joven surfista.

Todas las chicas lo miraron alejarse con la boca abierta, incluso Signum quien no es fácil de impresionar estaba algo sorprendida.

-Y yo que creía que no tenía agallas- dijo Tea.

Yuuno quien estaba armado de valor, se detuvo justo detrás de la chica de sus sueños, ella no estaba percatada de que él estuviera atrás de ella, levanto su mano para poder tocar el hombro de la chica y llamar su atención cuando de pronto.

-NANOOHAAAA!- venia corriendo una chica de cabello corto castaña, igual vestida con traje de surf y su tabla bajo su brazo.

Yuuno automáticamente se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar como robot de regreso con sus amigas.

El grupo de chicas estallo de carcajadas al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡HAHAHAHA debes estar bromeando!- exploto Subaru mientras apuntaba al pobre Yuuno que se acercaba con un aura bastante pesado y deprimido.

-si serás tonto amigo- dijo Ginga -tardaste demasiado -

-¡es tu culpa! ¡Para que me metes esas ideas!- una cascada de lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus ojos.

-igual no perdiste nada Yuuno- Fate intento hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Si claro, como no, mi poca dignidad se fue por el retrete y seguro que su amiga le dijo que soy un raro…-

Fate solo lo miro con pena ajena sin poder decir más.

-Bueno siempre hay más mujeres Yuuno, no te mortifiques- dijo Tea razonando un poco con él.

-pero ella es perfecta…como ella no habrá otra- continuo un Yuuno deprimido.

-Hay ya!- Bufo Alicia

Alicia se levanto y de su lugar y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza –Yo te mostrare como se hace, mira y aprende- dijo sin más ni menos y se dirigió a donde esta Nanoha y su amiga.

Todos de nuevo miraron con atención como Alicia se acercaba a las surfistas e iniciaba una conversación con las dos, después de un rato de charla y risillas entre ellas, noto como Nanoha ligeramente le tocaba el brazo a Alicia mientras ella solo se ruborizaba. Le sonreía y Alicia la miraba con unos ojos que Fate jamás había visto en ella.

Y eso no le pareció en lo absoluto agradable, pues empezaba a sentirse rara por dentro.

"¿qué rayos pasa conmigo, porque me siento así?" pensó fate "s-seguro es porque no me gusta que esté tratando de ese modo a mi hermana! Que se cree esa?" Fate miro para otro lado bastante irritada.

Después de un rato regreso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Subaru bastante impaciente –Que te dijeron?-

- Que el chico con aspecto de mujer es raro- Yuuno soltó un pujido raro y empezó a llorar mas.

Con unas risillas continuo -las invite a la fiesta de mañana- término Alicia.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Alicia –y que te contesto?- dijeron todos en sincronía menos Signum a quien realmente no le importaba.

-Que si!- dijo con voz triunfante –Dijo que llevaría algunos amigos también- .

Fate no tenía cara de que le agradara la idea, como si estuviera celosa y Ginga lo noto.

-Felicidades Alicia! Te deseo suerte en tu futura relación- Dijo Ginga con un tono de picardía –está muy buena esa chica-

Alicia se puro roja hasta las orejas –Q Que andas diciendo tu tontita! – dijo Alicia moviendo frenéticamente sus manos en signo de negación. Fate sintió un pequeño punzaso en el pecho.

-pues lo que escuchas ali-chan se nota desde acá como te andaba ligando- declaro Ginga mientras que las demás estaban de acuerdo menos Yuuno y fate.

Fate ya harta reprendió a su amiga-deja de andar vacilando con mi hermana Ginga, esto ya no es gracioso-

-vacilando? Solo mira!- dijo Ginga apuntando a donde estaban las dos surfistas.

Estaba Nanoha con su amiga charlando hasta que volteo a verlas y sonrió de manera alegre, a lo que suponía que miraba a Alicia hasta que se volteo y siguió hablando con su amiga.

"pareciera que me estaba viendo a mi…" Pensó fate con un ligero sonrojo.

Se percato rápidamente de su pensamiento –p-pues no lo sé! Ella no me agrada!-

-celosa- dijo Signum con una pequeña sonrisa ganándose un gruñido de Fate.

-pues yo no creo que ella sea lesbiana!- Dijo Yuuno –Así que no se hagan ilusiones, les respeto sus gustos chicas, pero ella es diferente…ella es para mí- suspiro con amor.

-Pff si chico con aspecto de mujer- empezaron otra vez con las bromas.

Después de varias horas todos estaban de acuerdo con que ya era hora de marcharse, pues no querían quedar mal con sus padres para poder asistir a la fiesta de las Testarrosa.

Signum quien era la que manejaba una combi color morado con blanco, dejaba a cada uno de sus amigos en sus casas, no era complicado ya que todos Vivian relativamente cerca y usualmente todos ponían de su parte para la gasolina.

Fate y Alicia una vez en su casa se despidieron de Signum, entraron a su casa.

La casa de los Testarrosa es grande, tenía un estilo minimalista y de color blanco, con muchas ventanas y tenia cochera en donde fácilmente caben 2 autos, el patio de al frente era espacioso, pero no tanto como el patio trasero, tenia palmas y otra variedad de árboles y plantas que le quedaban muy bien al lugar para darle un aspecto elegante y cómodo.

Las gemelas una vez dentro, se toparon con una de sus madres, Lindy.

-ah! Qué bueno que ya llegaron, la cena está a punto de estar lista, lávense y después bajen a cenar-.

-ya vamos lindy-mama- dijeron las dos.

Una vez terminaron de asearse las dos bajaron para el comedor, para encontrar que la mesa ya estaba puesta y sus madres ya estaban sentadas, las dos prosiguieron para sentarse también.

-Y como les fue hoy en la playa mis niñas- dijo lindy mientras pasaba el pan que acompañaría la cena.

-espero no hayan tomado…mucho- dijo Percia antes de que pudieran contestar.

Las gemelas Testarossa /Hallaoun se miraron entre sí con la gota gorda seguida una sonrisa. –No madre, en lo absoluto- Inocente mentira de la mayor de las gemelas.

-debo saber si puedo confiar en ustedes al dejarles la casa mientras salimos de viaje mañana temprano- dijo Percia mientras se ponía una mano en la frente – es estresante pensar que podría pasar-

-Percia! No seas tan desconfiada de tus hijas- empezó lindy.

-no es que no confié en ellas… es solo que…- la interrumpió Fate al ponerle una mano en su hombro.

-estas preocupada de que nos pueda pasar algo… lo sé madre, pero realmente no queremos que te agobies por algo así- percia miro con amor a fate.

– Así es madre, ya somos grandes y podemos distinguir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal- hablo Alicia sonriendo de lado – además- Alicia vio a sus madres con picardía en los ojos mientras se cubría la boca con su mano- queremos que se diviertan en su milésimo aniversario –.

Percia hizo un puchero por el no muy Cortez comentario mientras que Lindy solo se sonrojaba.

-hay Alicia, Eres la mas tremenda de las dos- dijo lindy con ternura.

–Ahora que lo pienso… tengo más miedo de dejarle encargada la casa a Alicia que a fate, serás más grande Alicia pero confió en la madurez de tu hermana así que ella estará a cargo- bacilo percia

-QUE?- dijo Alicia y todas las demás se echaron a reír…

El juego de la familia continuo hasta que terminaron la cena y se retiraron a la cama.

Alicia se lanzo sobre la cama y empezó a rodar muy emocionada –ya quiero que sea mañana, la fiesta será una bomba!-

Fate pasaba por el cuarto de su hermana e inevitablemente escucho lo que dijo, se detuvo antes de irse a su cuarto.

-solo quieres ver a esa player de Nanoha- dijo Fate algo molesta – no sé que le vez-

-hahahaha hay fate, se me olvidaba que eres una barbie heterosexual- Alicia empezó con sus bromas.

-una qué?-

-bueno, es que nunca has mostrado interés en nadie… a no ser que si pero no me los has dicho- Alicia pone una cara de pensadora –bueno, quizás seas como dice el dicho, las mas calladitas son las más canijas- termino con satisfacción en su hipótesis.

-¡Hey! No me andes diciendo esas cosas, tú no sabes nada-

-exacto! No sé nada, soy tu hermana gemela y nunca me cuentas nada- se la regreso -

Fate ya estaba en su límite.

-sabes qué? Seré o no seré lo que tus creas pero al menos ya me comprobaste que eres una mala amiga! Sabes que Yuuno está enamorado de la tal Nanoha pero ahí andas sonrojándote por la más ligero de sus acciones!- dijo fate

-tch, golpe bajo- murmuro Alicia.

A pesar de ser gemelas, ambas eran muy diferentes en cuanto a personalidad, fate era más reservada, madura y se podría decir que incluso ni tenía hormonas, pues no mostraba interés en nadie, en cambio Alicia era más sociable, tenía el valor de hacer lo que quisiera y podría ser bastante terca, pero eso no la hacía una mala persona.

-bueno Fate, quizás si me hace una mala amiga, pero considera que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale-

Alicia se metía en sus cobijas –además… no es mi culpa que Yuuno no tenga las agallas-

Fate sin poder decir más, pues tenía razón.

Decidió dar las buenas noches y marcharse a su propia habitación.

Una vez dentro, como su hermana se acostó bajo las cómodas cobijas que le brindaba su cama.

"no sé porque le estoy dando tanta importancia a esto..." suspiro

-Nanoha…-

Fate cerró los ojos fuertemente y se tapo hasta la cara.

-GRAAAaaaa!- fue el ultimo sonido que se escucho en su habitación.

Fin del capítulo 1

Espero que les haya agradado el fic. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir, sinceramente prefiero leerlo xD pero lamentablemente no e visto actualizaciones.

Si los personajes parecen muy OC's pues…nimodo! Es un fic y se aguantan xD.


	2. Chapter 2

_8 am. Casa de los Testarrosa._

**PV. Fate Testarossa.**

Estoy segura que en este momento tengo la peor cara del mundo y tengo toda la razón de tenerla, por dios… son vacaciones a qué clase de persona se le ocurre tenerse que levantar tan temprano en estos días.

Bueno al menos Alicia a diferencia de mí estaba más que despierta y lista para el día, pareciera que se robo mi energía porque yo no tengo absolutamente nada.

Estoy enfocando toda mi atención en lo que trata de decirnos mi madre, pero la realidad es que mi mente aun esta en el mundo de los sueños.

-Fate, Alicia les encargo que cierren las ventanas, las puertas, asegúrense de que el gas este apagado, si saldrán mínimo dejen alguna luz encendida y programen la alarma, Fate por favor no cocines, les deje dinero en la caja pero si ocupan un extra por si las dudas ya saben dónde buscar la tarjeta, um…que mas…- se quedo pensativa mi madre.

-¡mmmm…ah sí!- exclamo mi madre. – ¡Alicia nada de cosas indebidas en la casa jovencita!-

-¿qué? ¿Por qué solo me lo dices a mí? Tienes otra hija sabes- hizo un puchero.

-porque mi pequeña Fate no sería capaz de hacer esas cosas a diferencia de ti-

Vaya no sé si debería sentirme mejor o peor por su comentario…

-ya ya basta de las carrillas, es hora de irnos cariño- siempre al rescate mi madre lindy.

-venganza por la que nos hizo ayer- dijo mí otra madre – es el karma el karma-

Después de darnos nuestro abrazo y embarazoso beso a cada una se marcharon sin un antes.

-regresamos en 5 días, no quiero ni un plato roto!-

Ya fuera de nuestra vista nos pudimos relajar.

-¡wohoo! – dijo mi hermana mientras se lanzaba al sofá.

-no grites… harás que me explote la cabeza-

-uff si así eres nada mas siendo mañanera no te quiero ver cuando tengas una resaca jajaja-

-eso jamás pasara- me senté a un lado de ella y me recargue en su hombro.

-ya veremos hermana, será noche de shots shots shots!- recargo su cabeza arriba de la mía.

-hermana…-

-que sucede Fate- quito su cabeza para poderme ver mejor.

-te quiero mucho…- le dije con la cara más tierna que pude hacer.

Se me quedo mirando extrañamente y después sonrió maléficamente.

-aun así la hare mía Fate- cerro los ojos –a Nanoha claro-

-Alicia…-

-Además Fate…por qué habría de molestarte, no es como si te afectara o como si ella fuera una mala persona-

-aun así deberías conocerla más…no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada…- trato de razonar con ella.

-sí, bueno esa es la idea- me acaricio la cabeza – veremos que sucede esta noche, va?- me guiño el ojo.

-bueno es hora de las preparaciones!-

Larga noche será… ugh.

_6 pm. Casa de Hayate. _

**Nanoha PV.**

-¿que ponerme, que ponerme? – Hayate buscaba histéricamente por su closet –Nanoha, que rayos andas esperando para arreglarte- me dijo una Hayate desesperada.

Yo simplemente estaba sentada en el sofá de su cuarto, su habitación era bastante desordenada pero acogedora, era de colores cálidos y estaba lleno de posters de surfistas entre otras cosas.

-¿por qué habría de preocuparme?- subí las piernas y las abrase.

-jajaja tu siempre con tu actitud relajada, pero te conozco estas nerviosa por la chica de ojos rubí-

**-**c-claro que no!- le lance un cojín cual recibió directo en la cara

-ouch- se sobo la nariz –creo que le di al blanco- termino con una sonrisa que me cayó en la punta de los nervios.

Ciertamente estaba emocionada, durante mucho tiempo había buscado la oportunidad de poder hablar con ella, pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo. Ahora tendré la oportunidad perfecta para poder hacerlo y conocerla pero obviamente no lo admitiré abiertamente.

-lo que sea…- recargue mi cara contra mi mano.

-ya bueno, empieza a arreglarte y a disfrutar la noche- me lanzo algo de ropa.

-crees que vaya el niño con aspecto de mujer?-

-no me digas…que te llamo la atención…- me miro con cara de… no ching….

-jajajaja obvio no, lo decía por ti-

-guacala!- saco la lengua como si estuviera amarga.

Riéndome me levante y le pase mi brazo sobre su cuello –como te adoro pequeña mapache-

-y yo como te odio demonio blanco- me lanzo rayitos por los ojos.

_Casa de los Testarrosa 8:30pm._

**PV. General**

Estaban dos rubias sentadas en el sofá en forma de L, esperando a sus invitados.

Alicia quien llevaba el pelo suelto, opto por usar una mini shorts, sandalias negras y una blusa blanca con rayas azul marino cortada en V mientras que Fate llevaba el pelo en media cola, vestía con un blusón café, con una blusa blanca abajo que evitaba que se viera mas allá de lo necesario, shorts y unas sandalias café.

Sonaba el timbre de la casa. DING DONG

-ah los primeros en llegar- dijo Alicia bastante emocionada mientras que a Fate casi le da un paro cardiaco.

Fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Yuuno, Ginga, Suzuka y arisa.

Yuuno vestía con un shorts hasta las rodillas color caqui, una camisa verde y unos tenis blancos, Ginga vestía de un vestido del color azul bastante corto y además mostraba algo de su busto, Suzuka vestía de pantalón azul y una blusa negra que quedaba suelta entre los hombros hasta medio brazo y Arisa usaba unos pantalones pescadores y una blusa morada con un algunos diseños.

Fate no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que no era Nanoha cosa que Alicia noto pero decidió no comentar nada.

Fate y Alicia posteriormente habían prepararon todo en el patio trasero, considerando que es más espacioso y el clima incluso de noche era bastante cómodo. Sacaron una mesa y alrededor de ella colocaron sillas, en medio de la mesa estaban las botanas mientras que en otra mesa estaban algunas botellas de variedades de alcohol y jugos.

Habían puesto algo de música el cual daba un aura de tanto comodidad como ritmo sabroso.

-Buenas noches, venimos a surtirlos de mas alcohol- dijo suzuka mientras levantaba una bolsa con cerveza.

-no cabe duda que incluso para la borrachera eres educada mujer- comento arisa mientras la daba una ligera palpada en la espalda.

-jajaja pasen pasen, prepare todo en el patio trasero- Alicia tomo la bolsa de Suzuka – la dejare en el refrigerador-

-por cierto, donde esta signum?- fate pregunto.

-fue a recoger a subaru y teana, llegaran en cualquier momento-

Alicia las llevo al patio cuando de pronto volvió a sonar el timbre.

-ah…debe ser Signum y las demás- se dirigió a la puerta para toparse frente a frente con Nanoha.

-h-hola…- Fate solo pudo musitar.

-…hola- al igual que Fate Nanoha también estaba sin saber que decir.

Nanoha usaba unos shorts rotos, cinto café, una camisa azul claro con los dos primeros botones desabotonados y unos vans classic blancos.

Tanto Nanoha como Fate solo se miraban, no decían nada porque no podían decir algo.

Como buena amiga que es Hayate rápidamente capto lo que estaba pasando y decidió romper el hielo.

-juzgando por la reacción de Nanoha supongo que tu eres Fate, nunca tuve el placer de presentarme, mi nombre es Hayate Yagami- Extendió su mano.

-Ah Disculpa mi falta de modales señorita Yagami- Fate tomo su mano sin comprender el comentario de la castaña.

-llámame Hayate odio las formalidades-

-Bueno…mi nombre es Fate- sacudieron las manos.

-Nanoha- Dijo la chica de cabello cobrizo. – Mi nombre es Nanoha…- Nanoha le extendió su mano.

Fate dudo si debería tomar su mano, pero por educación ignoro que en su estomago volaban mil mariposas.

-m-mucho gusto Nanoha…- Fate tomo su mano y Nanoha se ruborizo al instante.

Varios segundos después…

-okay tórtolas ya basta de mirarse-

Nanoha y Fate se pusieron rojas hasta las orejas y se soltaron.

Hayate siguió con las presentaciones.

-trajimos amigos, ella es shamal y el es Zafira- dijo Hayate mientras apuntaba a cada uno, Shamal usaba una falda blanca larga y una blusa verde sin mangas mientras que Zafira usaba un pantalón y una camisa azul.

-es un placer Fate-san- dijo shamal mientras abrazaba ligeramente a Fate.

-lo mismo digo shamal-san- le correspondió.

Zafira solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo por el cual Fate solo asintió.

-También trajimos algunos juegos - dijo hayate mientras señalaba una bolsa llena de cosas.

-nosotros trajimos botanas y esas cosas- dijo zafira levantando su bolsa.

-gracias, por favor pasen- les señalo para que pasaran y los llevo a el patio de atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summer love Cap 3.**_

_**La fiesta empieza**_

No había pasado mucho tiempo después llegaron Teana, Subaru y Signum. Y así dio inicio a la reunión.

La música invadía el ambiente y con la combinación del alcohol todo parecía muy relajado y a la vez divertido. Nadie se sentía fuera de lugar, si algún extraño llegara diría que está viendo a un grupo de amigos de hace mucho tiempo.

Mas sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando la divertida de Hayate se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de ponerlos a todos a jugar para formalizar un "mejor vinculo de amistad".

-Bueno estuvo bueno de las charlas tribales- Todos en el grupo la vieron con cierta curiosidad.

Hayate tomo una de las botellas vacías de cerveza y la poso sobre la mesa – Es hora de la verdad o castigo- termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos se posaron alrededor de la botella para dar inicio al juego.

-Por favor Hayate nada de cosas pervertidas- le dijo Nanoha en tono de fastidio.

-Yo no haría algo así- Dijo en defensa falsa Hayate.

-pero si te conozco tan bien- Termino Nanoha con la aprobación de Zafira y Shamal.

Alicia decidió agregar bastante atrevida.

-Aun que no me molestaría del todo- Mientras miraba directamente a Nanoha.

Nanoha sin poderlo evitar se ruborizo por la mirada que le brindaba, mientras que Fate frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-ese es el espíritu!- dijo una algo entonada Suzuka.

Yuuno solo estaba sentado de manera rara mientras pensaba en que esta podría ser su oportunidad en acercarse más a Nanoha.

Aun que él no estaba percatado de que un chico de piel morena le miraba con cierta curiosidad.

Subaru estaba más que feliz aun que Teana no estaba muy convencida de que era el mejor juego, aun así no desaprobó la idea.

-bien las reglas son simples y si no entienden están bien papas- dijo Hayate y los demás del grupo rieron menos Ginga que rodo los ojos.

-vaya vaya yo empiezo- dijo Ginga mientras literalmente le arrebato la botella a Hayate.

"_Testarrosa eres mía_" pensó Ginga

La botella empezó a girar y la cabeza dio a Signum y la cola a Arisa.

-verdad o castigo?- pregunto Signum.

-mm…- arisa se tomo un momento para decidir su opción.

-castigo- dijo en todo de orgullo.

Signum conociendo a su amiga simplemente dijo…- besa a Suzuka-

Arisa se sonrojo y después de varios minutos de burla de sus compañeros y ella negándose a tal cosa se le ocurrió la brillante idea de besarla en la mejilla.

-aja! No contaban con mi astucia- rio Arisa.

-aw… me decepcionas- bufo Suzuka –creí que tenias mas ovarios que esos-

Hubo un estallo de carcajadas y dejo hecha roca a Arisa.

-ya gírala cobarde-

Arisa con una lágrima amenazando salir se mantuvo callada y giro la botella.

Los ojos de todos se posaban sobre la botella esperando que gracias a este juego cumplan uno de sus objetivos de la noche.

La botella se detuvo apuntando a Nanoha y a Yuuno.

Yuuno tuvo que contener la alegara, este podía ser su día en que de alguna manera tuviera alguna oportunidad con su anhelada amada.

-verdad o castigo Yuuno-kun?-

"me dijo yuuno-kun! SABE MI NOMBREEEE *SANGRADO NAZAL INTERNOOOOO"

El joven extasiado estaba en el mundo de La La.

Yuuno no la dudo ni un momento y opto por –castigo- dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

Nanoha por molestar a el joven decidió – quiero que le digas a Ginga que la amas como si realmente lo hicieras si es que claro… ya lo haces-.

Yuuno totalmente enojado y decepcionado por el castigo niega rotundamente.

-claro que no siento nada por esa loca!-

Recibió un santo golpe en la cabeza y notablemente salió un chichón.

-ni que estuvieras tan bueno- dijo Ginga.

Yuuno ya sin más opción y sin orgullo se puso en una rodilla y le dijo a Ginga sus falsos sentimientos.

-oh Ginga, eres tan… tan Ginga que t-te amo! – Yuuno termino su "confesión" que daba pena.

El juego continúo y Yuuno giro la botella.

Era el turno de shamal y lamentablemente la botella había terminado apuntando a la nada.

Yuuno estaba a punto de girar nuevamente la botella cuando shamal lo detuvo.

-Una nueva regla- dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente dándole escalofríos a todos.

-ya que yo mando a la nada tiene sentido que mando a todo, así que el castigo que ponga aplica a todos sin excepción!-

Nadie tuvo una queja acerca de la nueva regla e incluso lo hallaron con sentido.

-Bien, cada quien después de terminan una frase, cualquier frase tiene que decir "en mi cola"-

Todos se rieron y no le dieron importancia.

-OJO! si no lo haces, es un shot de tequila en mi cola!- Termino Subaru dándole más sentido al castigo.

Todos hicieron cara de asco y risa por el comentario.

-oye chico, en mi cola- le dijo Zafira a Yuuno quien solo se le quedo mirando raro –me pasas una botella en mi cola?- termino Zafira.

Las risillas salían y Yuuno solo se avergonzó pero siguió el juego.

-claro, aquí tienes…en mi cola- ya con más confianza.

Parecía que el ambiente había mejorado notoriamente.

Fate miraba a Nanoha y notaba como la chica de cabello cobrizo reía tan tranquilamente, parecía que la noche hacia que radiara de belleza y tan pronto se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos los hizo a un lado.

Shamal dio continuación al juego y ahora todos estaban más cuidadosos con sus frases aun que se dificultaba por el hecho de que el alcohol se estaba haciendo más visible entre todos.

La botella se poso sobre Fate y la castigada era nadie más que Nanoha.

Fate podía sentir una mirada intensa sobre ella, cuando volteo era Alicia y parecía como si le dijera lo ya obvio.

Fate no estaba totalmente de acuerdo pero no tenia opción a pesar de que no se sentía correcto, a ella no le molestaba ayudar a su hermana pero en esta ocasión simplemente no quería hacer lo inevitable.

-verdad o castigo en mi cola?- le dijo algo insegura Fate a Nanoha.

Las risas eran más que evidentes.

No tomaba conocer mucho a alguien para que Nanoha no notara la incomodidad de Fate.

-verdad…en mi cola- le dijo así nada más.

-ah…- Fate estaba sin saber que hacer pero mas relajada, pudo haber sido más sencillo si hubiera pedido un castigo, apenas la conocía, que se suponía que le debía preguntar?

Fate sabía que Alicia quería algo que podría ser respecto a ella por lo que decidió preguntar.

-Encuentras a mi hermana atractiva…en mi cola?-

Todos incluso Nanoha reían por lo que dijo Fate a excepción de Alicia que esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

-claro que la encuentro atractiva…en mi cola- dijo sin pensarlo Nanoha pícaramente pero mirando a Fate y solo a Fate.

Alicia se ruborizo y le dio alas a sus esperanzas.

Solo pocas personas pudieron captar las verdaderas intenciones en sus palabras pero nadie decidió comentar nada acerca de ello y continuaron riendo.

A excepción de Ginga, quien al darse cuenta decidió pegarse como chicle a Fate lo cual a Nanoha no le agrado en lo absoluto y alejo sus ojos.

Nanoha tiro de la botella y la que mandaba ahora era nadie más que hayate apuntando a Teana para que obedezca.

-verdad o castigo chica pelirroja en m cola- dijo Hayate.

-c-chica pelirroja? No me digas así!- le contesto algo avergonzada.

-daaaaaaaa la chica pelirroja no dijo en mi cola, le toca shot en mi cola!- dijo Nanoha.

-qué? Eso es trampa no quiero!- Teana estaba ya bastante entonada y no quería beber mas.

-uy a Tea se le paso decir en mi cola, en mi cola- no ayudo mucho Subaru pensó Teana.

-aaahhh! Ya tráiganme esos shots pero ya! En mi cola- grito molesta Teana aun que nadie le tomo seriedad a su enojo pues todos estaban riendo tan libremente.

La noche continúo y ya eran las 12 am.

La alegría en el grupo aun era evidente, todos estaban pasándola tranquilamente, ya habían terminado de jugar y ahora la mayoría se encontraban simplemente ebrios y charlando o bailando al ritmo de la música reggae.

Aun que Fate se encontraba, bastante rara, la cabeza se le iba de lado en lado y no se sentía del todo bien.

-necesito ir al baño- dijo Fate mientras se levantaba de su asiento, algo entumida se tambaleo antes de quedar correctamente parada.

-ocupas ayuda?- pregunto una atenta Nanoha.

-ah me encuentro bien, no te preocupes.- termino Fate y se retiro.

-bueno yo…yo iré a la cocina por algo- dijo Ginga tan solo 2 minutos después de que se marchara Fate.

Nanoha simplemente miro extrañada a la joven de cabello azul pero decidió ignorarla, se saco del bolsillo un cigarro y lo encendió.

Todos simplemente continuaron a lo que estaban.

En el baño

Fate se lavo la cara con agua fresca, se sentía mareada, nunca había consumido tanto alcohol, se recargo sobre el lavabo y poso sus manos contra su cabeza como si pudieran detener el punsazo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y de depende pudo sentir que ya no estaba sola en el baño, no podía abrir sus ojos pero sentía claramente como alguien empezaba a retenerla contra la pared y después sintió como unas manos recorrían de modo no sutil su cuerpo.

Empezó a sentir pánico recorrer su cuerpo, pero no tenía el control absoluto de ello.

Quería gritar y patalear pero era en vano, sus esfuerzos eran fácilmente combatidos por una fuerza mayor.

Solo se alcanzaban a mascullar suplicas de ayuda, tenía miedo…

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero…

Nanoha empezaba a preocuparse, ya se había terminado el segundo cigarrillo y aun no se aparecía por ahí Fate ni Ginga, saco su cajetilla para sacar otro cigarro cuando noto que ya no habían.

-mierda- Maldijo Nanoha.

-Nanoha, te encuentras bien?- se le acerca Alicia con una bebida en la mano ofreciéndosela.

-ah gracias, yo estoy bien- negando de buena manera.

Se sentó a lado de Nanoha.

-que es lo que sucede?- insistió Alicia.

-olvidado, no es nada importante… regreso rápido iré a la tienda por cigarrillos- se levanto sin más.

Alicia miro la espalda de Nanoha mientras desaparecía de su vista al entrar a su casa y bajo la mirada algo triste.

"me gustaría conocerte Nanoha." Dijo para sí misma Alicia.

Nanoha estaba cerca de la puerta para salir, pero escucho un ruido fuerte proveniente del baño, corrió hacia ahí y al momento de intentar abrir la puerta noto que estaba cerrada.

Toco la puerta y no se escucho nada, pero alcanzo a percibir un "ayuda".

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, abrió la puerta con una patada.

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron al encontrar a una Fate semidesnuda y débil y una Ginga encima de ella, mirando a Nanoha con miedo.

-s-solo intentaba ayudarle, estaba desmayada y yo…-

Nanoha empujo a Ginga con fuerza para separarla de Fate.

-Si como no, ayudándola seguramente- Nanoha le grito mientras miraba con odio a Ginga mientras intentaba ayudar a una casi inconsciente fate.

Alicia y Hayate llegaron corriendo al escuchar todo el alboroto y vieron la escena del crimen.

Nanoha tenía cargando a Fate como novia, y salió de ahí para que pudiera tener más espacio para que respirara.

Alicia con la sangre hirviéndole no pudo evitar sacar sus garras.

-Que te sucede maldita enferma?- se aproximo a Ginga para darle una santa paliza pero fue detenida efectivamente por Hayate.

-tranquila Alicia, no valen la pena los golpes.-

Hayate logro tranquilizar un poco a Alicia.

-Aun así, exijo una explicación, y más te vale que sea buena porque no tolerare que intenten lastimar a mi hermana.-

Ginga bajo la mirada muy avergonzada.

-yo… estaba muy ebria no estaba consciente de lo que me paso por la mente-

-y esa mierda qué?- sus ojos expresaban claramente su enojo.

Hayate la sostuvo con más fuerza por miedo a que se le lanzara encima.

-Alicia tiene razón Ginga, el alcohol no es excusa para comportarte así-

-r-realmente lo lamento- Ginga estaba a punto de llorar.

-solo lárgate Ginga…- le dijo Alicia.

Ginga se había levantado para marcharse pero Alicia le dijo finalmente.

-si te quieres disculpar realmente, dice lo a mi hermana… me decepcionas Ginga.- Alicia realmente se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

Ginga salió lo más rápido posible de ahí, y paso por la sala donde claramente podía ver que Nanoha abrazaba cariñosamente a Fate mientras le pasaba por su frente una toalla húmeda.

Sus órganos se doblaron del coraje pero no estaba en ningún lugar para meterse, había metido la pata.

Solo le mando una mirada de odio a Nanoha, la cual fue reciproco por parte de Nanoha.

Sus miradas solo duraron segundos cuando Ginga giro violentamente su cabeza y continúo su salida de ahí.

Nanoha ya más tranquila le puso toda su atención a Fate.

-Te sientes mejor?- le dijo con un tono gentil.

-ugh… si, ya me siento mejor- dijo mientras disfrutaba la atención que le brindaba Nanoha.

-Te …te hizo algo más de lo que pude ver?-

Fate se sonrojo y se enojo al mismo tiempo.

-no! Claro que no, como se te ocurre pensar eso.- bufo recuperando un poco más su estado. – además me puedo cuidar sola-.

-ah…que bien entonces…- Nanoha se limito a solo decir eso.

Fate pudo notar claramente que Nanoha estaba realmente preocupada por ella.

-lo lamento… si estoy bien, te lo aseguro- le dedico una sonrisa de las más dulces que había hecho.

Nanoha se sonrojo y volteo para otra parte para encontrarse con Hayate y Alicia que se acercaban a ellas.

Nanoha se levanto y Fate sintió como que un cómodo calor se alejaba de ella.

-será mejor que nos retiremos, ya es algo tarde…Hayate- Hayate asintió y le llamo a los demás.

-los espero afuera- dijo Nanoha –te cuidas Fate, adiós Alicia- hizo una señal con la mano y se encamino a la puerta.

Una vez afuera Nanoha maldijo nuevamente por no tener cigarrillos pero fue interrumpida por Alicia que salió poco después que ella.

-un…Nanoha muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy- Alicia hizo una reverencia a Nanoha.

-no hay necesidad de agradecerme nada, solo estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto- sonrió Nanoha.

Un sonrojo fue claro en las mejillas blancas de Alicia.

-Nanoha- Alicia murmuro solo para los oídos de Nanoha.

-Mm?-

-no es nada, solo… gracias por venir- dijo Alicia.

Alicia se acerco a Nanoha y le beso en la mejilla.

Nanoha quedo en completo shock, solo puso su mano en su mejilla y Alicia rápidamente se metió a su casa.

-…pero que lindo verano… - dijo para sí misma Nanoha.

No tardaron mucho en salir sus amigos, y los amigos de Alicia tambien, cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares, pero en la cabeza de Nanoha no salía el beso de aquella joven y hermosa rubia.

* * *

><p>Bueno Chicos y Chicas adorables, disculpen mi tardanza, resulta que como soy pobre y de familia numerosa C: (ok eso es mentira) en fin, tube que conseguir un empleo, y trabajaba en applebees como mesera, me traian como trapo y no aguante y me sali, dure ahi un mes por lo que realmente atraso el fic. espero que lo disfruten, intente hacerlo mas largo esta vez aun que fue bastante rapido, lo lamento mucho espero actualidar para ustedes pronto y me alegran e inspiran mucho sus comentarios n3n besos a todos muchas gracias!<p>

luego les contesto los comentarios ando algo apurada x_x y nuevamente Arigatou!


	4. Chapter 4

My summer love

Cap. 4

Era una mañana bastante fría, pero a Nanoha no le molestaba en lo absoluto, se sentía incluso más despejada y disfrutaba de las olas matutinas que ofrecía el mar, montaba las olas como si fuera el deporte más sencillo del mundo, le encantaba la sensación de libertad cuando se sentía rodeada del claro azul del mar como si estuviera volando en los aires.

Al momento de estar surfeando, no le pasaba absolutamente nada mas por la mente que las olas, estando totalmente concentrada, fue sorprendida por una voz gritando su nombre.

-NANOHA!- A lo lejos una rubia le grita.

Nanoha voltea a ver quién era la persona que le llamaba y por un milisegundo pierde absolutamente la idea de donde se encontraba y termino por caer torpemente al agua.

La rubia de ojos carmesí solo podía ver cómo salía del agua una muy mojada Nanoha y una cara de que si no corres en este momento te matare.

Sin poderlo resistir mas la rubia empezó a reír, haciendo que Nanoha se ruborizara de la pena.

-hahaha perdona… tu cara fue tan graciosa- no paraba de reí pero se estaba tranquilizando.

-ya, bueno dime qué haces aquí Fate- Pregunta nanoha.

-Como sabes que soy Fate?- responde con otra pregunta bastante sorprendida.

-Porque me lo acabas de decir- Nanoha le saco la lengua.

Nanoha caminaba hacia donde había dejado las cosas, poso su tabla en la arena y se dejo caer sobre su toalla, Fate solo se limito a seguirla.

-Yo pensaría que a esta hora tendrías la resaca de tu vida o algo por el estilo- Bromeo pesadamente Nanoha.

-Si bueno resulta que soy joven y soy resistente- Miro a otro lado molesta.

-Hey hey bájale de espuma a tu licuado nena además dudo mucho que te dure esa virtud- bromeo Nanoha.

-Eres una tonta- la miro feo

-hahahaha venga y tú eres tan adorable-

-lo que sea…- continuo Fate -Me supuse que estarías surfeando y vine a… Bueno vine a agradecerte lo de anoche, no quería sonar grosera por cómo me comporte contigo ayer incluso después de que me ayudaras…Así que …Gracias- Fate bajo la mirada de manera apenada recordando los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

-Vamos Fate- Nanoha le poso una mano sobre el hombro – Se que cosas así no son de todos los días menos viniendo de tus amigos y que es bastante incomodo, lo comprendo y te digo que no te preocupes-

-Ne Nanoha… Yo nunca me di la oportunidad de conocerte mejor, pero creo que eres una buena persona- Se atrevió a decir Fate.

-Pues no se que pude haber hecho para darte alguna otra impresión-

-Tienes la fama de player- Bufo Fate.

-Hey que se emocionen con mi sonrisa no es mi culpa- Se defendió Nanoha.

-Dios…que egocéntrica eres!- Fate empuje ligeramente a Nanoha por el brazo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por sus propios actos aun que Nanoha no le dio mayor importancia-

-Hahaha Pues es real! Podre ser lo que tú quieras pero jugar con personas no es mi estilo- Cruzo los brazos.-Ademas… Mi corazón ya tiene dueño…-

Fate sintió un punzaso en el pecho.

-…Las olas- Termino Nanoha.

-Aaaahh…- Suspiro con alivio Fate.

-huh?-

-NADA NADA!- Negó frenéticamente.

Las dos finalmente se quedaron en silencio disfrutando del sonido que le brindaban las olas mirando hacia el horizonte.

Por un momento Fate deslizo la mirada y con más detalle miro a Nanoha, quien llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color negro. Pudo distinguir las gotas de agua que ante cualquier movimiento bajaban por su cuerpo muy bien tonificado y por un momento sintió celos de no ser ella aquellas partículas de agua que paseaban por su cuerpo.

-"aun que admito que si yo fuera aquellas gotas ya me hubiera evaporado…" Pensó Fate y se sonrojo volteándose a otro lado para evitar que tanto sus ojos como su mente viajaran a lugares que no le conciernen.

Nanoha noto el cambio de expresión de aquella rubia.

-Pero bueno dime una cosa- Empieza Nanoha tratando de aligerar el asunto

-Si?- Volteo a ver a Nanoha

-Eres una especie de acosadora o algo así? Como supiste que estaría aquí?- Pregunto seriamente Nanoha.

-Eh? Yo este…no no! No es lo que parece- Fate se ruborizo y empezó a temer de que incomodaría a Nanoha.

Nanoha empezó a reír y se hecho para atrás en la arena, retorciéndose de la risa –Es venganza por lo de más temprano-

Fate inflo sus mejillas y se dedico a mirar con odio a Nanoha.

-Ya ya! Venga conmigo- Nanoha tomo del brazo a Fate en intento simplemente abrázala, pero el forcejeo de Fate hizo la rubia perder el equilibrio para finalmente caer sobre Nanoha de tal manera que la cara de Fate se encontraba a solo escasos centímetros de los de la surfista.

-N-nanoha…- Susurro Fate

-Si…?- Nanoha se estremeció al escuchar el sonido de aquella voz pronunciando su nombre, opto por solo mirarla intensamente como tratando de descifrar lo que diría antes de que hablara.

-Esto no está bien…-

-Pero nadie dijo que estaba mal-

Fate trato de forcejear un rato pero al darse cuenta que no tenia caso se detuvo.

Ninguna se atrevió a decir más y solo se miraban intensamente, una sintiendo que su vestido de verano delgado se mojaba con el cuerpo de aquella joven que se posaba bajo ella y hacia que fuera más sensible el tacto mientras que la otra sentía la respiración y el rápido palpitar del corazón de la otra.

Fate inconscientemente bajaba y se estremeció al sentir el tacto de Nanoha cuando su mano estaba acariciando su rostro subiendo lentamente a su cabello dorado facilitándole ver el panorama de esos ojos de rojos.

Fate no se daba cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar hasta que en los ojos violetas de aquella joven se reflejaba su rostro, recordando así la maldición de tener una hermana gemela y volviendo a la realidad.

-Alicia!- Exclamo Fate.

-Que tiene Alicia?- La miro Nanoha extrañada y veía que Fate rodaba a otro lado y se paro inmediatamente.

-No tiene nada pero … olvide que tenía que regresar temprano para ayudarle con algo a mi Hermana- Se excuso Fate y se apresuro a irse.

-Oye espera!- Le grito Nanoha haciendo que Fate volteara a verla.

-… No te vayas aun…- Dijo Nanoha suplicante.

Fate solo la miro un momento –Lo lamento, no puedo- y se marcho sin volver atrás.

Fate ya se sentía a distancia segura, sabía que Nanoha ya no la podía ver ni oír, se detuvo en seco y un rugido de coraje se dejo ir de sus labios.

-AAahhhh que fue todo eso!-

Corrió a su casa, azotando puertas ni siquiera Alicia le pudo dar la bienvenida cuando ya estaba en su cuarto encerrada.

-Ahora que le pasa a ella?- se pregunto Alicia cuando la vio corriendo.

Por otro lado Fate frustrada pero aun así sin saber realmente el porqué, paso sus manos sobre su cabellera y bufo incoherencias mientras caminaba de lado a lado – Ella ni me gusta, ni me gustara… Es una tonta que disfruta confundirme y mi hermana esta ciegamente enamorada de ella, no me puede, simplemente NO PUEDO!-

Se agarro de su vestido fuertemente como desatando su coraje y sintió la humedad de su vestimenta, recordando de golpe las sensaciones que sintió en ese momento en la playa, recordando la decepción de alejarse de sus brazos.

-Ella solo es algo desconocido y solo tengo curiosidad… Esto no significa nada-

Ya más relajada decidió tomar una ducha.

Se tomo su tiempo meditando dejándose acariciar por el agua y decidió que era tiempo de salir, solo se puso una toalla sabiendo que solo su hermana estaba ahí y que no había algo que tuviera ella que su hermana no lo tuviera.

Bajo a la cocina y tomo una botella de agua empinándosela.

Hasta que escucho una risa de su hermana y llamo la atención de Fate quien decidió ir a revisar que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia.

Se asomo a la sala y vio que estaba Alicia pero que además estaba acompañada de la Reyna de roma, que ahora no portaba su traje de baño si no ropa normal.

-Ah…- Solo pudo decir Nanoha cuando noto la presencia de la gemela menor.

Fate estaba totalmente ruborizada y sin querer cayo su toalla dejándole nada a la imaginación de su espectadora.

Alicia volteo a ver a su hermana y luego miro la cara de su novia (aun que claro que Nanoha aun no lo sabía) y en menos de un segundo le había lanzado un cojinazo a Nanoha para evitar que la pudiera ver mas y de paso evitar una laguna de sangre.

-KYAAAAA!- Fate reacciono tomo la toalla y salió corriendo a su cuarto realmente apenada por lo sucedido.

Alicia solo miro que Nanoha estaba embobada con lo que había pasado y eso la desconcertó un poco, en parte no le molestaba pues Fate era la copia exacta de ella y pues eventualmente Nanoha tenía que verla desnuda en algún momento…intimo, aun que como paso no era como quería no le molestaba del todo.

-"Pero por otro lado existía la posibilidad de que a Nanoha le gustaría Fate… o seria que su hermana quería con Nanoha?"- Pensó Alicia

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos le pregunto a Nanoha que si estaba bien y de paso se disculpo por el accidente de su hermana.

-ah… perdón…yo… bueno…eso fue nuevo…- Nanoha estaba literalmente sin palabras y aun sonrojada.

Alicia sintió celos pero intento no demostrarlo.

-Si bueno…Fate es de muchas sorpresas- intento aligerar el ambiente un poco.

-oh sí que lo es- Pensó en voz alta Nanoha rápidamente tratando de cambiarlo –Digo con todo respeto!- Alzando las manos como en defensa.

La risa de Nanoha era evidente que estaba tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-Podría ir a tu patio trasero a fumar?- Pregunto Nanoha

-Acaso acabas de tener sexo o algo así?- Se la regreso Alicia ya sin poder mas ocultar su enojo.

-Disculpa?- La tomo por sorpresa. Para Nanoha podrían ser físicamente iguales pero había cosas que la diferenciaban bastante.

-Nada, ve yo iré por un cenicero- Alicia solo sonrió.

Antes de que Alicia pudiera Salir del cuarto Nanoha se puso frente a ella –Alicia, Realmente discúlpame, se que ayer en la noche no paso algo muy agradable con Ginga y Fate y no quiero que te lleves la misma impresión de mi. Mis intenciones no son malas- Miro a Alicia con intensidad y sinceridad.

Hipnotizada por aquellos ojos violeta se olvido de todas las morales y se lanzo completamente a Nanoha, Abrazándola.

-Creo que jamás pensaría tales cosas de ti Nanoha…- susurro solo para los oídos de la pelirroja.

-Alicia…- No pudo formular una frase, estaba estupefacta, no era todos los días que una gemela se desnudara accidentalmente frente a ti y que la otra al momento te abrazara.

Alicia miro directamente a Nanoha, Era una mirada profunda y a la vez obvia de lo que quería, Alicia era directa y era algo que a Nanoha le gustaba mucho, su mirada aun que eran iguales a los de su hermana no eran lo mismo para Nanoha.

Nanoha sentía como se acercaba mas incluso se percato de que esta presionaba sus pechos a los suyos haciéndole perder un poco más de lo necesario la sanidad.

Pero apresar de ello, se sentía rara, no era la misma intensidad que con Fate esa mañana, pero no podía mentir que también sentía algo fuerte al ver esos ojos.

Cautivadores y llenos de deseo los ojos se acercaban y con ellos sus labios.

Nanoha no podía moverse, no quería pero no se sentía correcto.

Incluso con los labios a milímetros de los suyos logro mustillar una palabra.

-Debería…- Dijo nanoha entre abriendo y cerrando la boca, como queriendo decir mas pero no se atrevía.

-Deberías?...- Contesto Alicia con un susurro cautivador.

Nanoha sintió el aliento de Alicia una más cerca y la atrapo.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse a capturar sus labios cuando el sonido de su celular la saco de su trance y se separo de ella.

-Es Hayate!…Debo irme- Nanoha contesto y se dio la vuelta para irse –Gracias por todo…um… nos vemos!- Estaba notoriamente nerviosa y roja hasta las orejas.

Nanoha se dirigió a la puerta y se marcho rápidamente.

-Empiezo a tener un cierto rencor por Hayate…ah! Pero la cara de Nanoha lo valió!- Alicia salto en símbolo de su victoria.

Afuera de la casa se encontraba Nanoha terminando de hablar con Hayate, sacando el aire de la presión –Las hermanas Testarrosas son todo un caso…- Saco un cigarrillo y se dirigió a casa de su amiga.

Mientras que las dos hermanas estornudaron simultáneamente.

Fate PV.

Algunos días habían pasado desde el incidente de la exhibición pública y aun no tenía ni el valor de pronunciar su nombre.

Mis amigos les habían comentado que Nanoha ah querido hablar conmigo, lo raro de todo eso era que no venía a buscarme a donde seguramente la encontraría, lo que vendría siendo mi hogar.

-Sera acaso que paso algo con mi hermana?-

Ah notado que su hermana ah tenido un muy buen humor estos días lo cual no le sorprendería.

No pude evitar una mirada sombría que se reflejo en mi rostro pero aun así con una sonrisa.

-No importa…eso es lo que quería que pasara, no?...aun que si paso algo…entonces por qué no ah venido?- las preguntas se formulaban en automático

-ugh, ya no viene al caso… mi vida se destruyo el día en que me vio des…des…ahí!…- Empiezo a sentir el calor subiendo a mi cara.

*tiruriru riruu batmaaan* El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos si los puedes llamar así.

Era un número desconocido.

-hola?- Pregunto Fate

-HOLA HERMOSURA- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-uh…quien eres?-

-soy Hayate, te llamo para preguntarte si quieres venir con nosotros a una fogata-

"Si hay Hayate significa que hay Nanoha…"

-No gracias Hayate, hoy estoy cansada-

-Ah…órale…no pues que mal para ti porque estamos afuera esperándote, hasta tu hermana esta aquí!- Exclamo felizmente.

-Pero que has dicho?- Dijo Fate sorprendida.

-Holaaa fateeeeee- se escuchaba en la otra línea, era mi hermana…

-"no lo puedo creer"- suspiro mientras posaba su mano sobre su frente.

-Bajo en unos minutos- le contesto.

-Vale!- dijo su hermana alegremente.

No tardo mucho en arreglarme y meter en una mochila lo que creo necesario para la fogatada

-Ropa extra, Suéter, lámpara, chuchería, traje de baño…etc.- listo.

Encaminándome ya a la puerta, antes de tomar la perilla inhalo, no estoy mentalmente preparada para todo esto… pero tengo que.

Suspiro y abro la puerta.

Afuera se encontraban Signum, Shamal Hayate, Yuuno, Zafira, Teana, Subaru y al final… y vaya por qué no me sorprende, estaba Alicia engranada en el brazo de Nanoha.

Ruedo mis ojos y en mi mente sé que esto será un maldito infierno.

El recorrido en auto duro aproximadamente una hora, aparentemente optaron por hacer un campamento en los bosques por suerte me vine preparada.

En si estaba pasándola bien, por suerte Nanoha estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Signum manejaba, hayate se encontraba en medio mío y de mi hermana mientras que los demás estaban en el otro auto.

Era divertido ver como constantemente discutían mi hermana y Hayate, aun que se que no era nada serio. Nanoha y Signum solo mantenían conversaciones ligeras mientras iban al son de la música.

-Ya llegamos!- exclamo Hayate.

-Relájate mapache tonto- Le dijo Nanoha en tono burlón pero tierno.

Y así ellas dos iniciaron su pelea amistosa.

Se me hace lindo como Nanoha puede expresarse de esa manera con su amiga, no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa.

Por un momento noto que alguien me observa, es mi hermana.

-Que?- le pregunto mientras frunzo mi ceño.

-nada- Se limito a decir mi hermana y volteo la cara.

Signum estaciono el auto y en no falto mucho tiempo para que llegaran los demás, bajamos las cosas e hicimos nuestro recorrido a nuestro destino.

Yuuno se acerco a mí mientras caminábamos.

-Ne Fate, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me dijo susurrando.

-Déjame adivinar…Nanoha?- Dije en un tono obvio.

Mi amigo solo se sonrojo.

-Como vez que se estén relacionando tu hermana y Nanoha, verdad que no pasa de la amistad?-

Apenas iba a formular mi respuesta cuando Hayate lanzo su brazo sobre mi y como era de esperarse de ella, poco discreta…

-Que se andan secreteando eh!?- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro sonriente al mío al cual yo solo me limitaba a alejar mi cara lo más posible.

-Nada nada!- Dijo Yuuno exaltado y moviendo los brazos como un loco.

-Hay aha! Pillines, yo que te ando buscando Fate y tu perdiendo el tiempo con este- bromeo Hayate mientras restregaba su mejilla a la mía sacándome unas risillas.

-Basta Hayate pervertida- le dije mientras empujaba su cara con mi mano.

De pronto ya no sentía cerca a Hayate, Nanoha la había jalado de su playera y tenía una cara que no sabría bien como describirla pero daba… miedo.

-No puedes tocarla!- salió de la boca de Nanoha.

Me quede petrificada, y creo que los demás también se sorprendieron ante las palabras tan demandantes de Nanoha.

-eeeh? Pero por qué no? Celos? Hm Hm hm?- dijo Hayate que aun que con la gota gorda y temiendo por su vida.

Parece que Nanoha se percato, solo me miro y se sonrojo. Soltó a Hayate y cruzo los brazos.

-Por qué no quiero más incidentes raros con ustedes, y ya punto no le den importancia- Dijo dirigiéndose a todos mientras sacaba aire de sus fosas nasales como un toro enojado.

Alicia tomo del brazo a Nanoha.

-Creo que contigo aquí nadie corre peligro, eres muy linda Nanoha- saco una risilla y Nanoha volteo a otro lado algo sonrojada.

Pero era mi imaginación o acaso me dedico una mirada como… pidiéndome disculpas.

Creo que escuche un corazón romperse… ah sí ahí está Yuuno con la lagrima y con una mano aferrada a su pecho. Uf menos mal pensé que era el mío…espera que?!

-Aaahh! Que guacalas me dan mandilonas- Dijo Subaru.

-Así deberías ser conmigo…- dijo Teana

-Pero lo soy qué no?- se la regreso Subaru

-no no lo eres..-

La discusión entre estas dos fue lo que más resalto hasta que llegamos el lugar y empezamos a subir las casas y acomodar una fogata.

-Listo! Ya terminamos aquí, deberíamos ir un rato al lago- Sugirió Hayate.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no lo crees tú también camarada- le dijo Zafira a Yuuno mientras le daba codazos en el brazo.

Este chico Zafira me da impresión de que le gusta Yuuno… mes quizás debo dejar el yaoi.

-Ustedes adelántense, Signum y yo prepararemos la comida y los alcanzaremos cuando esté listo- Dijo Shamal.

Woah woah! Espera algo esta raro aquí…

-Así que se le llama hacer comida ahora eh?- dijo Nanoha mientras tocia y se tapaba la boca.

-hahaha- no pude evitar reír mientras la miraba.

Nanoha solo me dedico una sonrisa tierna.

-Deberíamos hacer comida también Nanoha?- Le pregunto mi hermana a Nanoha.

-eh, yo, que?- Dijo Nanoha haciéndose la tonta lo cual me causo también gracia.

Todos rieron y Alicia hizo un puchero.

-Eres cruel!- le saco la lengua a Nanoha.

-hahaha no lo pude evitar lo lamento- Nanoha le acaricio la cabeza.

Si los celos se le llaman a lo que estoy sintiendo ahorita… odio los celos.

-Ya pues! Vámonos- Dije mientras voltee todo mi cuerpo y me encamine hacia donde creía estaba el lago.

Uno… no sé de donde me llego todo este enojo pero al parecer no me importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

-es por acá sabes…- Dijo Nanoha en tono burlón.

Me detuve en seco… Todos se rieron de mí…Gracias Nanoha Takamichi, ya me recordaste por que te odio.

-Hahahaha ya tranquila mujer, no queremos muertes hoy- Hayate me tomo de la mano y me encamino al camino correcto.

No sé si es mi imaginación o será que hayate me esa tratando bien, pero que buena amiga al menos no me deja en ridículo ante todos.

Pv. Nanoha

Qué diablos estaba pasando?! Por que Hayate estaba tan amigable con Fate? No tiene sentido.

Estaban ya todos en el lago, tirándose al agua y riendo muy divertidos todos, pero que era esta blasfemia…

A unos 15 metros podía ver como Hayate y Fate jugaban a guerritas de agua mientras que yo tenía aquí de chicle a Alicia.

-Deberías quitar esa cara larga y divertirte …- me saco del transe Alicia quien estaba sentada a un lado de mi en una roca grande donde solo nuestrospies tocaban el agua fresca.

No había notado que tenía la cara fruncida hasta que me lo dijo… es cierto, debería relajarme.

Me deje caer al lago cual me llegaba un poco más abajo del pecho y con un movimiento rápido tome a Alicia de la mano y el lance al agua.

Alicia salió del agua rápidamente llenando sus pulmones de aire, el cual le había quitado sin advertencia.

Me limite a reír pero cuando menos me lo espere esta se lanzo sobre mi haciendo que me hundiera.

Estaba comenzando a sentirme mejor pero mis ojos traicioneros volvieron a buscar a Fate quien ahora estaba más atenta a Hayate pero… tenia acaso un puchero?

No pude pensar más cuando una pelota de hule me golpeo en la cara.

-LO LAMENTO NANOHA!- Grito Yuuno… aquel chico con aspecto de mujer que si no mantenía su distancia lo mataría.

Los demás rieron y note que Fate me había puesto atención por fin el cual me hizo olvidar mi enojo y decidimos entre todos jugar en equipos.

Todo parecía mejor.

Al cabo de un tiempo más llego una signum con una cara bastante seria.

-Es hora de la comida- dijo y se volteo rápido.

-ah ya terminaron de hacerlo, la comida digo yo- Hayate y su boca indiscreta…

Signum volteo rápidamente totalmente sonrojada.

Todos quedamos en total silencio, era la cara ruborizada de signum contra nuestras caras de miedo esperando una reacción.

Se volteo y pego marcha rápidamente hacia el campamento, todos nos miramos y nos carcajeamos.

-Mas obvia no puede ser esta mujer- dije para todos los cuales asintieron.

Todos comimos y decidimos prender la fogata, nos sentamos alrededor y sacamos las bebidas.

Nos sentamos en círculo, pero por alguna "extraña razón" Alicia estaba sentada a un lado de ahí subaru, tea, Fate, Hayate, yuuno, zafira, signum, shamal.

El caso es que al final Fate termino sentada alejada de mi, aun que quedaba de frente mío.

Todo estaba en un ambiente amigable, contábamos anécdotas graciosas y hacíamos bromas del momento.

Pero no pasaba desapercibido el como Hayate y Fate interactuaban tanto y reían … Fate se miraba contenta pero siempre evitaba mi cara.

Me estaba frustrando, me estaba molestando… estaba bebiendo más rápido y me dejaba llevar por mis emociones negativas, desde cuando esto no me pasaba?.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaba intoxicada, mire mi guitarra y armándome de valor la tome.

-Quien quiere oír una canción? Eh- pregunte al aire, captando la atención de todos.

Todos asintieron como lo esperaba pero Fate solo me miraba.

-No me quieres escuchar Fate?- Le pregunte ladeando mi cabeza.

Solo se volteo a otro lado –Claro… haz lo que quieras-

Okay bien, no la respuesta que esperaba pero no me desalienta, lograre tener tu atención!

Empezó con unas canciones típicas y divertidas, a las cuales todos podían cantar conmigo, estoy segura que era divertido pero ese no era mi objetivo.

No entiendo por qué, pero quiero que Fate me note, a mi y solo a mi…

Decidí cambiar el tema de la canción, esta va para ti, con una dedicación al silencio espero que la escuches.

Espese con el rasgueo tranquilo dejándome llevar por el ambiente y el ritmo de la música.

Fácil decirlo

Pero como cuesta

Dar con ese instante

Mi mirada se centro en Fate y ella lo noto, nuestros ojos se entrelazaron por esos momentos…

Para decirte que tengo,

Tengo una intriga que no descansa

Tengo mucha curiosidad

Y aunque el agua está bien clara

No veo como saltar.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando el sabor de la música, al parecer todos estaban haciendo lo mismo por que ya no escuchaba que me acompañaran su canto.

Y ya sé que todo miedo

Esconde un deseo

Y más, más y más lo creo

Cuando muy de cerca te tengo

Viene el silencio

Me pongo muy inquieto

Tratando algún movimiento

Y tú así me miras sonriendo

Entonces entiendo.

Terminando esta parte abro los ojos y noto que Fate me estaba sonriendo…esa sonrisa que me mata…

Cuánto has perdido

Si no se intenta

Piensa cuántas veces

No te atreviste y dejaste

Que se te fuera la noche entera

Ya sin saciar la curiosidad

Y te vas de vuelta a casa

Perdiendo en vez de ganar.

Pero ya sé que todo miedo

Esconde un deseo

Y más, más y más lo creo

Cuando muy de cerca te tengo

Ya no me quedo

No, no, ya no pierdo

Ya no pierdo más el tiempo

Que no es más que nuestro.

Alicia incluso se aferraba a mi camisa pero lo que más me importaba era que Fate me miraba… No necesitaba el tacto cuando sentía la intensidad de sus ojos en mí.

Veo mi instinto en tu espejo

Y creo sentir que tus dedos

Cruzan el hielo que tanto,

Tanto me costaba romper.

Y aunque ya sé que todo miedo

Esconde un deseo

Más, más y más lo creo

Cuando muy de cerca te tengo

Todo miedo

Esconde un deseo

Y más, más y más lo creo

Cuando muy de cerca te tengo

Que tonto me siento.

Debo decirte que miento

Si digo que no pierdo tiempo

Esta tonada que canto

Espero me ayude a aprender ...

Finalice esta canción y de la nada siento como Subaru se tiro hacia mí. Realmente me sorprendió esta chica.

-Waaaah! Nanoha que canción ya mash bioniytaaa- dijo subaru mientras me abrazaba llorando exageradamente.

-hey aléjate de ella!- Alicia la patea de manera cómica, Tea se levanta y así todos empiezan una guerra mortal.

Otra vez toda fue paz, risa, alcohol y felicidad. Pero Fate ya me notaba mas… aun que cada vez que su hermana se pasaba del límite tendía a voltearse y hablar con quien sea.

Pasaron las horas, y apagamos el fuego, era hora de dormir…o más bien ya nadie podía aguantar más tiempo estar de pie.

Alicia estaba más que lista para pegar duro a la almohada, así que la recosté me asesore que todos estuvieran bien y antes de meterme a mi tienda note como el cabello rubio de la hermana menor se metía hacia el bosque rumbo a la laguna al parecer.

Desidia seguirla, no se vaya a perder y yo conozco mejor estos rumbos…además no estoy taaaan ebria!.

Okay entonces cap. 4 por fin! Disculpen la tardanza

Por cierto la canción obviamente no es mía, es de cultura profética- Deseo (LOS AMO!)

Dejen comentarios porfavoooorr! x 3 nya!Paste your document here...


End file.
